Through the rain
by Chrisy12
Summary: One-shot.Sometimes people get judged for what they are instead of WHO they are,But no matter who or what you are,you'll always have someone who loves you.And for inuyasha,that couldn't be more true.R&R Please


Hello everyone! I'm back with A new one-shot like I said.  
I want to thank everyone that reviewed my first one even it wasn't that good.This one is another song-fic,I think that that's all I'm going to write on this account.I have another here under the name kaginulove.I do have A story there that's on it's 8th chapter and I'm working on the next If you would like to take A look at it.Well here we go!  
  
"How" Talking. _You_ Thinking.  
**_Doing?_** Song lyrics.  
  
Disclaimer.I don't own inuyasha.But I keep trying!  
  
The sun was seting over the horizon as the group of traveler's walked down the dirt road,looking for A place the camp for the night.It had been A hard day for them,they had been fighting demons all day,one after the other,and in the end there reward was three jewel shards.But the thought of sleeping on the ground after all that fighting was making their already sore muscles hurt even more.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Asked kagome."Can we stop at the next village for the night,please?"  
  
Normaly he would fight to stay out side,being as it was easyer to leave in the morning,but he knew that they were tired from all the fights.  
  
"Okay.But we leave early in the morning." He said looking back at her.  
  
"Thanks inuyasha!"  
  
They walked another hour before they finally came to A village."Thank you gods." Said miroku.  
  
As they walked into the village,the people around them stoped what they where doing and stared at them.Kagome, who was geting tired of all the staring,walked up to one of the village men.  
  
"Excuse me sir,do you know where my friends and I might find A inn around here?" The man looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Maybe if you were alone,but we don't like his type around here." He pointed at inuyasha."Now get goin',we don't want any trouble here."  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something to the guy,but the look kagome him was enough to scare A full blooded demon away.  
  
"What do you mean 'his type',he's A living,breathing person!"  
  
Inuyasha was alittle surpised that kagome would defend him like that,but at the sametime alittle happy.Here she was,standing there argueing with someone about him being A equal._That's my kagome._ He thought.Yes,HIS kagome.When he first started thinking of her as his,he was alittle confused as to way he wanted to call her his,but after awhile it just seemed natural to him.He admited to him self months ago that he was in love with her,but he would never tell her becouse he was afraid she would reject him.But,maybe one day he could tell her,when he was sure that she felt the same way.But even then,what kind of life could he give her? He was a hanyou,and was shuned everywhere he went.Just like now.  
  
"Just becouse he A henyou does't mean that he doesn't have fealing's too!" By now half the village men were fighting with her,but she stood her ground and kept fighting them.  
  
"I'll make A deal with you" One of the the men said."You and your human friends and the kit can stay here,but not the half-breed,he needs to leave."  
  
Kagome picked up shippo,who had been standing beside her and said."Then we're not staying.Let's go guys."  
  
"No kagome"Said inuyasha."You guys stay here,you all are to tired to sleep out side tonight.I'll go sleep in A tree."  
  
"But inuyasha,that's not fair." Argued sango.  
  
"Faif or not fair,I'm used to it.Now get some sleep."  
  
"But inuy-" But he was already gone.  
  
That night at the inn,kagome was still fuming,mumbling about stuped people and how they have no feelings.Sango and the others were just as mad about the incinent with the village people.But kagome was more worried about inuyasha then anything else.  
  
"I can't believe they would do that to him just because he's A hanyou." Miroku took A sip of his tea and said.  
  
"People in this time are very prejudice against hanyou's for some reason." Kagome was on the brink of tears.  
  
"But it's still not fair." Just then it started to rain."I can't take it anymore.Sango look after shippo for me.I'm going to look for inuyasha." And before anyone could say anything,she was gone.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the middle of A tree not far from the village.He sat there,thinking about the days events,and of course,about kagome,until he fell asleep.  
  
**Inuyasha's dream.**  
  
The sun was shinning down on the two figures siting in the middle of A large field while the wind played with their hair,one raven black,one silver.Inuyasha and kagome sat there smiling and lauhging together.It was the first time in A long time that they were alone together,And the first time in and even longer time that inuyasha was so happy.  
_Just me and my kagome,nothing could be more perfect._  
  
But that's when his dream turned into A nightmare.The sky turned black and all the flowers around them died.Then naraku came out of nowhere.  
  
"Well well well,look what we have here.A half-breed and his human lover."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and put kagome behind him."What do you want naraku?"  
  
He chauckeled and said."That's easy.I want you dead." Then charged at him.But instad of hiting inuyasha,he went stright threw him to kagome.Naraku's claws went threw her stomach,and she yelled in pain.  
  
"No...no no no no KAGOME!" Inuyasha tried to get to her but when he reached out for her,his hand went right threw her._I...I can't get to her...n-no,kagome!_ She hit the ground.He woke up screaming  
  
"Inuyasha!" called kagome.She'd been walking around for thirty minutes now looking for him and she was drenched from head to toe."Inu-" She saw him,or his leg at least.It was dangling from the top of the trunk in the middle of the tree branches.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She called to him but she got to answer.  
  
_I guess I'll have to climb up there._ She started climbing and only slipped once.She got to the top and leaned againest A big branch._Wow,that was A work out._ She looked up at him._He's asleep.No wonder he didn't hear me._ She crawled over to him and noticed his eyelids were twitching._He's dreaming.And from the look on his face I'd say it was A nightmare._Then his eyes snaped open and he sat up and yelled."KAGOME!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" She asked while putting her hands on his shoulders.He looked at her as tears streamed down his face.Kagome took one look at him and her heart broke.He looked so helpless sitting there.He put A hand on her cheek.  
  
"Y-your alive." He whispered.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said while pulling him closer to her so he could rest his head on her chest."Just let it out."  
  
He sinffled."B-but."  
  
"Shhh,no buts.You can't keep keeping it in.It'll just make it worse."  
  
So,he let it out.He cried for all the things he didn't cry for in the past.He cried for his mother,for kikyo,for him self,but most of all,he cried for kagome and all the times she cried for him.She let him cry all he wanted too and still held him when all he had left was hiccups and tears running down his cheeks.She wanted to make him feel better but she didn't know how.Then she remembered an american song she used to listen to when she couldn't sleep at night.It was by mariah carey._Maybe if I sing to him he'll calm down._ So she wrapped one arm around his shoulder and used the other to pat his head and then,she started to sing.  
  
**_When you get cought in the rain_**

**_With no where to run_**

**_When your distroight_**

**_And in pain without any one_**

**_When you keep crying out to be saved_**

**_But nobody comes and you feel so far away_**

**_That you just can't find you way home_**

**_You can there alone it's okay once you say_**  
  
His hiccup's stoped and only one or two twars escaped his eyes as he listened to her sing.She had A beautiful voice.He tightened his hold on her waist and closed his eyes and continued to listen to her.  
  
**_I can make it through the rain_**

**_I can stand up once again_**

**_On my own and I know that I'm strong enough to mend_**

**_And every time I feel afraid_**

**_I hold tighter to my faith and I live one more day_**

**_And I make it through the rain_**  
  
**_And if you keep falling down_**

**_don't you dare give in_**

**_You will arise safe and sound_**

**_So keep pressing on steadfastly _**

**_and you'll find what you need to prevail_**

**_once you say_**  
  
She could feel him relaxing under her touch,but he wasn't going to sleep.She was happy he trusted her enough to cry in front of her,but she just wanted to make him feel better,so she kept singing.  
  
**_I can make it through the rain_**

**_I can stand up once again_**

**_On my own and I know_****_That I'm strong enough to mend_**

**_And every time I feel afraid_**

**_I hold tighter to my faith and I live one more day_**

**_And I make it through the rain_**  
  
As he listened to her,he felt more at peace then he had in years._Not even kikyo made my feel this way,I love it...and...I love her._He smiled and thought._Hold tighter to my faith she said,well she is my faith,I don't know what I'd do without her._

**_And when the wind blows as shadows grow close_**

**_Don't be afraid there's nothing you can't face_**

**_And should they tell you you'll never pull through_**

**_Don't hesitate stand up and say_**  
  
**_I can make it through the rain _**

**_I can stand up once again_**

**_On my own and I know that I'm strong enough to mend_**

**_And every time I feel afrid _**

**_I hold tighter to my faith and I live one more day_**

**_And I make it through the rain_**

**_I can make through the rain and stand up once again_**

**_And I'll live one more day and I,I can make it through the rain_**

**_Oh yes you can,your gonna make it throught the rain._**  
  
They just sat there in silence for awhile just holding on to each other.Kagome was in heaven.Although she hated it when he was hurt or in pain,she loved being able to hold him like this.Inuyasha felt the same way.Just holding her made him happy._I never want to move again,I'd be happy if time just stoped right now._ He thought.But he knew he'd have to say something sooner or latter,so he said.  
  
"Thank you,kagome." She hugged him tighter and said.  
  
"You don't need to thank me.I was happy to do it." He smiled  
  
"Still,thank you.You have A beautiful voice you know." She blushed.  
  
"Thanks." But he was dieing to ask A question,so...he asked.  
  
"Kagome,why did you come out here?" She blushed even more.  
  
"W-well,I was worried about you.Being alone in the rain isn't good you know." He smiled at her.  
  
"Ya I know,But you could get A cold easyer then I could.You should be inside where it's dry."  
  
"I'm okay.No need to worry about me."  
  
After she said that,she found that her eyes had met his.They both stared at each other for A long time,neither of them wanted to look away,but neither wanted to make the next move either,fearing that the other would reject them.So they stared at each other for awhile trying to get the other to move.The romantic silence was broken by miroku,who was looking for kagome.  
  
"I guess I better go.Good night inuyasha,sweet dreams."  
  
"Night kagome." He said disappointed that she had to go.But just as she started to climb down,inuyasha grabed hand."Wait kagome." She looked back at him just as his lips met her's.She was alittle shocked at first but quickly responded.It was short and sweet,like she always thought her first kiss would be,and when they pulled back inuyasha picked her up and jumped down to the ground.He walked her to the end of the forest just outside the village where miroku was.He looked down at her and smiled.She smiled back at him and lightly kissed his cheek before saying good night and going back with miroku.  
  
They hurried back to the inn and as soon as they arrived back,kagome when to the back room to changed her clothes.She then went to bed,but before she did,she asked how long she was gone,sango and shippo where already asleep so miroku answered.  
  
"Almost two and A half hours." He then asked."Why were you gone so long?" No answer."You okay?" Still no answer.He walked over to where she was laying down and she closed her eyes pretending she was asleep.Seeing she was asleep(or was suppose to be)he left.After he'd gone,kagome opened her eyes and smiled remembering the kiss,and with thoughts of inuyasha,she fell asleep.  
  
The sun rose the next morning and the group of traveler's rose with it.They quickly packed up their things and left the unkind village.Sango was still mumbling about stuped people like kagome had the night before.Miroku,trying to lighten everyone up,decided to take advantage of sango's behind by admiring it with his hand.This,of course,got him A nice meeting with the ground and A giggle from kagome,who knew about the love that they held for one another.  
  
"That idiot.Will he ever learn?" Asked shippo.  
  
"Probably not." Said kagome.  
  
"Not with all the bumps on the head sango gives him." Added inuyasha.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and took his hand in her's.As they started walking again,sango and miroku,who were arguing in the back of the group,stoped and looked at them.  
  
"Hay sango,is it me for are they closer then before?" Asked miroku.  
  
"Oh yes,their closer.I'll have to get kagome to A hot spring to get all the details from her."

"Wait A minite,if you get the details from her then will she get the details from you about us last night?" She looked at him funny.  
  
"We didn't do anything but kiss." She said.  
  
"And I also asked you to marry me and you said yes remember?."  
  
"Yes but only after we take care of naraku."  
  
"But you still said yes."  
  
"Will you to shut up already! if you don't want us to know your geting marryed then be alittle more quite about it!" Inuyasha yelled back to them.He had been listening to them and telling kagome and shippo what they where talking about.He called it payback for trying to get information out of kagome.  
  
Sango and miroku on the other hand just stared at him in total shock.He just smirked at them and turned back around.Kagome took his hand again.He looked down at her and smiled closing his hand around her's,she smiled back.In that simple jester,he told her all the things she wanted to know.He told her that everything was going to be okay in the end.That no matter what happend in the final fight with naraku,or when the jewel was completed,all that mattered was that they loved each other and that they where going to be together in the end.And that idea didn't seem to bad too either of them.  
  
The End.  
  
Well? What do you think? It's better then the last one I wrote,and longer! My last one was only 6 or 7 pages and this one was 12 pages! Not bad right? Well please let me know what you think and REVIEW ME! Please? Oh! And don't forget to check out my other account under kag(plus)inu(equels)love.Thanks!  
  
Review me! You KNOW you want to :P


End file.
